


Gaia.

by AlwaysInSonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, Cassian Is A Dilf, Doing the Lord's Work, Drabbles With Continuity, F/M, Giving Them A Proper DIsney Ending, I Gave Them A Baby Girl Because I Can, Not Canon Compliant, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Much like her namesake, their daughter is full of life.ORMy personal headcanon that Cassian Andor is a doting father and husband.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mama! Papa! They’ve sprouted!”

A soft grumble rose from beneath the sheets behind her and Jyn felt her lips twitch to a smile.  
  
“Your daughter won’t stop till you go see.”

She heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a resigned exhale of warm air that tickled at her neck. Warm, corded arms curled around her waist and hips, tugging her back into a sturdy chest. She felt the tickle of his stubble as he brushed a kiss to her shoulder.  
  
“Papa!”

Little feet stomped up the staircase and the footsteps drew closer to their room. Jyn recalled hating the early morning. She did not know how their daughter had come to love the frigid cold mornings so much. She touched one of his rough, battle-worn hands as his voice grumbled against her back.  
  
“Before the suns rise, she is _your_ daughter.”  
  
She had to smile. His accent wasn’t as strong as it used to be. A pity, since she quite liked it – it added to his roguish charm.  
  
Their bed creaked as a little body jumped on top of them. The man behind her grunting and groaning playfully as the little girl tackled his back.

“Papa? Papa! Wake up! The seedlings! They’ve begun to grow! Papa! Are you up? Oh quickly! The - “

“Yes, Gaia. Papa is up.”

He slowly loosened his arms around his wife and reached for the little hands that shook him. Jyn smiled and shifted to her back. Her daughter’s excited chatter turned to squeals as her doting Papa tackled her with tickles.  
  
The youngling is a good mix of the both of them. Her soft, kind brown eyes were definitively her Papa’s - from the manner the corners of her eyes crinkled with every smile to the soft, loving smile that she had come to adore. Gaia had her grandmother’s cute, button nose and Cassian tells her that her head full of curls came from his mother.  
  
Jyn felt the bed lighten as he carried the energetic bundle of limbs on his hip, pressing a loving kiss to the top of her messy curls. Jyn sat up slowly, wincing as a sharp pain emanated from her thigh to her knee.  
  
“You will not move, till I’m back.”

She heard his gruff voice calling from the refresher while their daughter hastily scrubbed her face and cleaned her teeth. Jyn sighed and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed.  
  
Today would mark the fifth year since that particular day. It was not something Jyn actively thought about, but her mind often betrayed her. She wondered what had transpired since their ‘departure’. The Rebel Alliance likely didn’t have time to mourn their death. They could not afford the time to.  
  
But Cassian and herself made sure to make time to remember their comrades every single time. They will do it tonight; after their youngling finally tires herself out and acquiesces to sleep.  
  
Jyn closed her eyes and rested her back against the headboard. From time to time, her legs would refuse to work. Cassian had been incredibly patient – far more than she was with herself, and resilient in helping her practice walking. Beyond that, he was an absolute star of a husband who had no problems with carrying his little, frowning wife around the house.  
  
In their haste to find a ship to escape the destructing planet, a fallen Stormtrooper had weakly raised his blaster to have one last shoot. The fellow’s poor aim had only managed to hit Jyn’s thigh. Cassian had his own injuries, but even then, they had somehow managed to drag and support the other as they escaped. They had hastily limped to a fallen X-wing tandem that only had a portion of it's wings blown-off. She always shuddered whenever she thought of the dead pilot Cassian had dragged out before ushering her in. Everything else had been a blur since then.  
  
She did, however, remember how the fighter shook as Cassian urged it to maximum speed – just narrowly missing the cloud of dust that enveloped the land below them. Burying and destroying their enemies and comrades indiscriminately. It was a memory that was burned into her brain.  
  
She was brought out of her trance as soon as her daughter jumped to her lap, giving her a tight hug. Jyn tried hard to cover her wince as her child’s weight rested on her bad leg. She hugged her daughter tight; smelling the clean freshness of her and the familiar scent that clung to her soft brown hair since her birth. Thankfully, Cassian emerged from the ‘fresher and hastily carried off their daughter before admonishing her to be mindful. He was always calm, gentle and infinitely loving.  
  
“Mama’s leg hurts, remember?”

“It’s alright. It’s getting better.”

She was lying through her teeth and the look he gives her over the head of baby curls tells her that he knows it. He set Gaia on her feet, giving her instructions to wear her warm clothes and watching after her in bemusement as she rushed off to her room to do so.  
  
Jyn wrapped her arms around Cassian’s neck as his arms came around her form – one supporting her legs, the other her back; as he carried her downstairs. Since first moving to their new home, Jyn had fallen down the stairs enough times for Cassian to banish her from using it on her own. If anything, Jyn was certain he secretly enjoyed having her dependant on him as he knew it annoyed her. He carefully descended down the stairs, heading towards her chair in their living room. She would be lying too if she said she didn’t enjoy curving to his built form. Since taking up farming work and odd jobs in the village, he had bulked up considerably.

But she did hate losing her absolute independence.

She waved off his hands fiddling with her loose hair, telling him that her arms worked perfectly fine and that she was his _wife,_ not his child. He finally left her to her devices with the snarky smile she loved so much, a kiss to her brow and her crutches placed on her lap. 

When Jyn emerges from the ‘fresher, her hair is neatly combed to a bun. It will likely be undone by her roguish husband’s hands later in the day while he settled in for his afternoon nap, but she needed her undisturbed vision for her share of the chores. Cassian, as always, had left things easy for her. He was loving to a fault. No matter how many cold glares and frowns she pulled, he went out of his way to make her chores easier for her. The dishes would already be cleaned, they just needed drying. The clothes already washed and dried, only needed to be folded and put away.

She didn’t even know where he found the time to do it. And so quickly.

She looked out the window as she folded her family’s clothes, allowing herself to smile as two dark heads bent together, carefully watering tiny green sprouts. There is a light mist in the air that slowly dissipated as the first sun rose, coloring the skies pink. Her daughter is chattering away excitedly as usual, her obliging Papa nodding and hanging on to every word quietly. Much like her namesake, their daughter is full of life. She had come to them at a time where the both of them were near to giving up on life. She was a gift from the Force.

The distant planet they now called home was inconsequential. Located in a far flung, forgotten sector; it was small, sparsely populated with a handful of humans and other species. Their technology was archaic and most were farmers or merchants. It was clear that most were oblivious to the war tearing apart the galaxies above them. It was just as they preferred it. The populace had been suspicious of them at first, but thankfully had placed their injured state as a concern above hostility. While Cassian had made a speedy recovery, getting away with a slight limp and a sore back, Jyn was told she might have to depend on a wheelchair for an indeterminate time. Jyn had chose the crutches instead and she practically _felt_ Cassian rolling his eyes behind her.

The townspeople eventually welcomed them as their citizens but had requested that they surrender the fighter. Jyn only shrugged when Cassian had looked over at her before he nodded in agreement. It was broken anyway, and they doubted they could find the parts to repair it.

From then on, they began their new lives as inhabitants of the humble planet of Buhmi. Her lands lush with greenery, her soil rich with minerals and her people warm and kind as her climate.

“Papa, look!”

Jyn lifted her head again as her daughter pointedly excitedly to the white butterfly resting on her arm. Cassian’s chuckle and soft eyes did weird things in her chest. She wondered if this was the view her mother had when they lived on Lah’mu. Her father and herself bent over the plants while he bestowed knowledge and wisdom.

“Mama! Come look!”

Her trance broke and she grabbed her crutches, making her way out to join her family with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To die-hard Star Wars fans; yes, I am aware that X-wing tandems don’t exist yet in this era. It’s fanfiction. I took some artistic liberty.
> 
> If enough people like this, I will definitely continue. Please give me validation. I’m thirsty as hell for it.
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed! Do tell me your thoughts/feedback/prompts! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://astraearose.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn woke up with a start to soft snores and a warm breeze tickling her skin. She blinked her eyes blearily. With the rough tickle of stubble on her forehead, the weight of a familiar arm curved around her back and slight rise and fall of the chest beneath her, she established she was safe and not about to be kidnapped. The nightmares were not as frequent as they used to be, but they still crept up to her when she least expected it. Now, she even got them in the middle of siestas.

She glumly turned her head out towards the window of the bedroom. It was still light out as one sun had set, but the other, smaller sun continued to shine brightly down on Buhmi. It was approximately the time their daughter would return from her schooling with the other village younglings.

Gaia was already fluent in the local tongues, learnt a more diverse knowledge of plant husbandry than Jyn’s own father and likely had more energy than the kyber crystal necklace Jyn had passed down to her. The thought of her daughter calmed her frayed nerves and she rested her hand gently over Cassian’s chest. She sighed and closed her eyes again, listening to the undisturbed, low rumble of her husband’s snores.

Only to realize they have stopped.

“You are still getting the bad dreams?”

Fresh in wakefulness, his accent was thickest. She felt the tension in her shoulders melted away.

Jyn nodded in reply and he sighed. His breath tickling the loose strands of her brown hair. She felt his fingers comb through them slowly, having already undone it when she was asleep in his arms. They had a long day of ploughing the fields and planting seeds. They decided to go down for a nap before their second job began – their daughter returning home.

“I get them too.”

Jyn lifted her head in surprise. Cassian had always been one to keep his sentiments to himself - save for a few raw moments, usually in the heat of arguments. But she had never seen him tussle nor fidget in bed. It always looked as though he slept like a rock, but he did have enough of a keen hearing to wake before a blaster is pointed disadvantageously to his head.

“You are always sound asleep when I wake. Perhaps I should try those painkilling herbs they give you for myself.”

He continued running his fingers through her hair as he spoke and she lowered her head back against his chest with a smile.

“What do you see?”

Her voice is quiet and a bit hoarse. She listened to the steady thump of his heart beneath her ear. He was quiet for several moments before his voice resonated through his chest.

“Scarif. Their bodies. The trooper that shot you.”

Jyn bit her lip and was suddenly very aware of her bad leg. She distracted herself by pulling herself up against his body, so they were eye-to-eye. Jyn took in his face and he gave her an endearing but weak smile. She touched the furrow between his brows, smoothing it out and caressing his brow. He had always looked older than he was - she supposed that came with the stress of being an intelligence officer. His voice comes in again, this time a little lighter.

“Is it silly to miss a droid?”

“Of course not.”

She quietly mused what K2 would think of their daughter. There would be no doubt that he would calculate the odds their daughter’s rambunctiousness would be the death of them all. it would be at a hundred percent.

The day Gaia was born, they made a silent resolution to live on, and to forget about the terror of the Empire. To Jyn, the planet they found felt like the afterlife and might as well will be. With each passing year, it became easier to live. She found herself not feeling the crushing guilt as much and with each year they quietly remembered their fallen, her eyes were drier.

 But the nightmares were never less vivid. Jyn had woken up in cold sweat more times than she could count disturbing her husband’s sleep. He’d have to soothe her back to sleep with his coarse, but gentle voice or on certain nights, ease her tension in manners that made her blush.

“I never knew you had nightmares too. Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged and moved his arms to surround her body, cuddling her close to himself.

“You have enough on your mind.”

Jyn rolled her eyes and lifted herself on her forearms, looking down to his sleepy face. She faltered for a moment, seeing that signature smirk of his twitching to his lips every time she was about to have an angry outburst.

“I should have told you, I am sorry.”

He lifted his head to press a kiss to her frowning lips. Gentle and a subtle nibble to her lower lip. Just like that, fire extinguished. It was a talent of his.

Jyn rolled her eyes and shifted away from him, wincing as she dragged her legs out from between his. He sat up then, halting her and maneuvering her body to his chest.

“Now now, what’s the rush _mi vida_?”

“You’re charming your way out of this.”

“And that is bad?”

“…I don’t know yet.”

He chuckled and released her, letting her shakily get up on her own. It was almost as though she was watching Gaia take her first steps. She planted both her feet firmly on the floor and slowly stood up. Her left leg shook, but her good leg kept firm. For a few precious seconds, she managed to stand upright with no brawny husband holding her up, no crutches -nothing.

But then, her knee gave way. As always, sturdy arms catch her before she fell into a crumpled heap. She quickly fought down any emotion that came bubbling up and erased all expression from her face. Cassian sighed behind her.

“It is alright. You are getting better.”

“How long do you expect to carry me around?”

He stills for a moment and Jyn felt his lips pull to a frown on the back of her head. His voice is firm and so are the hands that pull her to her feet.

“For as long as you need.”

Jyn felt her cheeks burn, but her jaw was stubbornly set. But Cassian wasn’t done yet.

“Do you know what else I see in those bad dreams? I see you. Your dead body.”

He spun her around, so she faced him.

“If I had just been a second later…”

“But you weren’t.”

He shook his head, his tone more urgent now.

“If I had come just a moment too late. You would not be in front of me right now… We would not have Gaia.”

Jyn looked away, overwhelmed by the sudden display of raw emotion in his eyes. His fingers nudged her chin to look at him. He didn’t have to talk then, she understood. They were lucky to be alive. They had no business to be ungrateful.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up. He glanced out the window, gauging the time before taking her into his arms again to bring her downstairs.

“Cassian…maybe we should bring Gaia with us tonight.”

 Mid way into their descent, Cassian paused and Jyn looked up at him in curiosity.

He looked down at her and descended the last of the stairs. He set her on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist while leading her to a chair.

“…Do we _need_ to tell her?”

There was the unspoken question of whether their daughter needed to know about the rebellion, their past and the wrath of the empire - Cassian knew it. He contemplated it for several moments while keeping vigilant of her. Jyn stretched out her left leg, hiding her wince as the familiar, debilitating stab to her muscles followed. But she pushed on, extending it out and letting Cassian help her bend her knee slowly.

“Maybe…maybe not yet. She’s still too young.”

Jyn looked over at her husband who had his eyes on her knees, careful in ensuring that she was not putting too much strain on her joints. And yet, his eyes looked distant. She wondered what it felt like being a part of the Rebellion from such a young age.

“It was lonely.”

Her eyes widened and he lifted his head to meet his. There was a ghost of a smirk on his lips but he resigned it with a sigh.

“I had friends. Had. They go missing after a month I know them. Once you are old enough and trained, they send us out for missions. I do not fault them. They needed people for their cause and they never sugarcoated it to us. It helped, I think. We knew what exactly we were going into early on.”

Jyn reached out and touched his cheek. He brushed a kiss to her palm and rested his hand over hers, covering it completely.

“And I know now, that Gaia deserves a happy, ignorant childhood. Free from all the worries I grew up with. Worries you grew up with.”

Jyn nodded and averted her eyes to the front entrance where a familiar babble of two children followed. Gaia had returned and with one of her school friends.

“Mama! Papa!”

“We’re in the sitting room, love.”

Their daughter burst in, a usual bundle of energy. Her round, youthful face alight with a wide grin. It dimmed as soon as she sensed the sombre air between her parents and looked from one adult to the other. Cassian immediately forced a smile and went over to pick her up, giving her ample nuzzles and kisses to have her giggling again.

Jyn smiled and turned her gaze to the quiet child who stood awkwardly at the door. It was the village governor’s youngest son, Ronan. She gave him a gentle, knowing smile.

“Hello Ronan. Thank you for bringing our troublemaker back in one piece.”

The boy blushed and nodded shyly, looking down at his feet. He was only about a year older than Gaia, but was already growing up so quickly. Unlike his older, teenage brothers, he was quiet and more thoughtful. He took after his mother in looks – kind green eyes, olive skin and dark hair. He had only been a toddler they had first met him.

Jyn had sensed something of a puppy-like affection between the two - much to Cassian’s annoyance. She hid her smile behind a cough as her husband gave a pointedly flat greeting to the boy.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Ronan?”

She ignored Cassian’s glare from over their daughter’s head as she clapped her hands in excitement. By the Force, he even seemed to be clutching her tighter as though she was about to be kidnapped.

* * *

 

“Darling, I should remind you that we are heading to the memorial. It’s best not sulk.”

“I am not sulking Jyn.”

And he mumbled this with a sulk on his face. She rolled her eyes and closed the door quietly after him. He held a tray in his arms, a candle, a kyber shard they were gifted with as a wedding gift and a sparker. A year after their marriage and moving into their current home, Jyn thought to erect a small monument in their garden.

The suns had set some time ago and a darkness settled onto the peaceful planet of Buhmi. The only light source available was a dislodged meteorite that circled the planet, reflecting the light of the suns down onto the lands giving the trees an ethereal glow. Their daughter was now fast asleep, perhaps dreaming a sweet dream of talking Kiros birds, piloting a fighter (to her Papa’s pride _and_ fear) or, as she had told Jyn once, a mysterious woman dressed in a regal, white gown smiling gently at her.

“You do realize she will not be little forever?”

“Of course I know that. That is what I am most afraid of.”

“That, or are you afraid of the boy who has stolen your daughter’s heart?”

She smirked as he threw a glare over his shoulder.

They had walked right to the end of their farm, to a corner where the forested area began. They had a small slate planted before a tree with a simple engraving Cassian had carved.

Both of them were quiet now, their expressions grim. Jyn rested her crutches against a tree and allowed Cassian to help her sit down. Jyn pulled the weeds out from around it, cleaning the foliage from its base. He knelt beside her, lighting the candle and setting the crystal on top of the slate. He tugged her to his lap and they held each other, with their heads bent, quietly in tune with the Force.

_Made ten men feel like a hundred. May the Force be with them._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the overwhelming support! It really means a lot to me. ♥
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Do leave your thoughts/suggestions/prompts below!


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn leaned her hands against the walls and slowly limped her way to her daughter’s room. It was dark out, but Cassian had left out a little nightlight at the end of the hallway which gave the walls a ghostly, but practical light. She had a feeling it was more for her sake than her daughter’s considering the many times she had tripped and fallen in the dark. But it was helpful as she managed to stepped over a stray straw doll dressed in an orange suit instead of having another embarrassing tumble in the middle of the night.

She gently slid open the door and peeked in curiously. Her daughter – much like her Papa, would sleep stock still. Jyn remembered obsessively resting her hand on Gaia’s belly when she was an infant to make sure she was still breathing. Her little hand gripped the edge of the pillow and her brow remained furrowed.

Jyn felt worry swell in her heart. She knew enough to know that nightmares could not be passed down. The very reason they chose not to return to the rebellion was so their daughter could grow up peacefully and where her destiny was not to be part of a body count. Or worse – captured and enslaved.

Jyn grit her teeth and stumbled into her daughter’s room, careful not to make too much noise. She set herself by her daughter’s sleeping face on the floor, and reached out to brush away stray dark curls from her forehead. Her daughter’s brow relaxed then and a soft sigh of contentment followed. Jyn’s own furrow, however, deepened.

“ _Mi vida_?”

Jyn turned around to see Cassian at the door. His hair was tousled and his eyes were slightly droopy with sleep. But the concern in his eyes were clear and the unspoken question almost telepathically communicated. Jyn gave a silent nod.

Their daughter had nightmares.

It first began when Gaia was a toddler and old enough to know when she was in danger – a recurring theme in her dreams. It started off innocently as it would – dreams of monsters in the closet, a strange beast emerging from beneath her bed or being chased by beasts. Cassian would always check every crevice of her bedroom, reassuring her that he will never let anyone hurt his _hija preciosa_. They did not suspect anything then. Younglings had dreams like that most of the time.

But recently, Gaia had spoken of dreams with many people. They had distinct names, faces and characters. She described people Jyn was certain she had met at some point in her own life, but could never imagine how a child who had never left her birth planet would ever know.

They had managed to identify one of the frequent figures in her dreams, at least.

_“Princesa Leia. Her father leads the rebellion. I have seen her once or twice from a distance. She has the hair Gaia keeps talking about.”_

_“A Princess…maybe the villagers know of the royal family?”_

_“That cannot be. They do not even know anything about the Galactic War.”_

_“Then how can she possibly know about her?”_

The both of them watched their precious child sleep soundly and her soft breaths filled the deathly quiet room.

But then, a quiver ran over their daughter’s tiny form. Their daughter’s eyes fluttered and opened. Confused brown eyes looked right into her mother’s green ones. Jyn smiled apologetically up to her daughter.

“Back to sleep now, love. Mama and Papa didn’t mean to wake you.”

But she was already up, and looked from one parent to the other with a look of worry in the same, adorably sleepy eyes her father had. It was an expression that was never meant to be on a youngling’s face.

“Don’t be… scared Mama.”

The question had Cassian and herself look to each other. Gaia only looked perplexed. Her childish voice quivered as she spoke, each word enunciated carefully like her Mama had taught her. Tears welled up in her eyes and each parent felt their hearts break.

 Cassian lifted his daughter from her bed and into Jyn’s arms. He caressed her soft curls as Jyn locked her arms tightly around her.

“Mama will always be scared for you, _mi hija_. So will Papa.”

But Gaia shook her head, lifting it so she could face her father.

“Mama…you looked so scared… Papa was dead.”

Cassian’s breath hitched and his hand paused before gently cradling her daughter’s head. His voice kept firm and an arm curled around his wife’s waist – unconsciously holding his family closer to him.

“What did you see?”

She sobbed quietly to Jyn’s chest and her little arms clung around her Mama’s neck.

“He was…scary…He…killed…Papa.”

“Ssh, darling. It was just a bad dream, hm? Papa is right here.”

Jyn rocked her daughter gently and pressed kisses to her youngling’s temple. It was her following words that had sent shockwaves through their nerves.

“Don’t let them take me, Mama.”

* * *

 

Cassian tugged the blanket over their daughter’s shoulder and pressed a tender kiss to her ruddy cheek. It took a great deal of cajoling and promises of being alive in the morning after for their daughter to finally tire herself out. He looked over to the floor where Jyn still sat, looking at their sleeping daughter’s face. Her face didn’t betray any emotion as it always did, but her eyes were rimmed red.

There was a quiet realization between the two of them – their daughter was gifted. Of course, she was gifted with sweetness; a sharp inquiring mind and a never ending energy. But she was _gifted_ – or more accurately, **cursed**.

Cassian gently tugged his wife up. She did not even put up a fight nor grumble as she usually would when he collected her in his arms. A ridiculous woman, she was – scrambling without crutches upon hearing their daughter’s discomfort in sleep. As much as she was ridiculous, he realized the recklessness bred into him from the rebellion had not waned the slightest. He would have thought fatherhood would have made him a more cautious man. Instead, he did not even bat an eye at the thought of dying if it meant protecting his family.

What a pair they made.

As he tucked his wife into their bed, he wondered if it had been a mistake to not return to the Rebellion. Was this the Force’s way of punishing them? Did they wrongly escape their fates?

A touch to his forehead stilled his thoughts and his eyes lowered to his wife. Her fingers smoothed away the furrow that seemed to make permanent lines. He shifted his head and pressed a kiss to her rough, calloused palm.

They didn’t know what chaos awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I wanted it to be sort of like an appetizer as to what is to come. There will be family fluffiness, for sure. But sprinkled in between bits of plot. I wrote this up to see the response to it and will adjust my writings accordingly. So do leave your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading and your support! More to come. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

When they had made their grand entrance on Buhmi   – a crash landing followed by an embarrassingly loud verbal brawl over something or the other whilst still bleeding from their wounds; most of the villagers (who had peeked out curiously behind trees) had been under the impression that they were star-crossed lovers. Ones that fled from whatever conflict that had kept them apart.

_“Do you think they are having a couple’s tiff?”_

_“It would seem like it. I have heard those urban-types tend to argue quite a bit.”_

_“Look at their clothes! Oh my goodness, they’re injured!”_

_“Divorce must be quite a barbaric event in Coruscant.”_

Cassian and herself didn’t see any need to dissuade them. If it kept most of them from asking questions about their origins, the better it was and the harder it will be for the Empire to find them. But eventually, that description fit them more than they would have liked to acknowledge. It didn’t help that both were equally stubborn to admit it to the other.

Within their first few weeks, Cassian had made a full recovery. He made himself useful as he always did, never idling about. He helped about with the village harvest, mended low-tech starships and even taught their younglings to pilot them. It was his own coping mechanism, Jyn realized. He busied himself with work and didn’t allow himself time to be left alone with the trauma of war.

Jyn, on the other hand, had stewed helplessly in the small room they shared. It was offered to them by a kindly old woman who lived on her own on a small farm. Because of her useless leg, Jyn couldn’t help out as much as she would have liked to. Cassian somehow found it amusing – saying that it would be easier to keep an eye on her before she wreaks havoc with the temper of hers. From time to time, she would think back to that particular moment and wondered why she didn’t sock him over the head with one of her crutches.

At some point, there had been a silent acknowledgement that they were attracted to each other. Cassian knew from the moment Jyn started to cuddle to his side on their shared bed. Jyn knew the moment he pulled her closer to him.

The old woman was always warm towards them; always checking in on her and helping Jyn with her rehabilitation. Without her help, Jyn doubted she would be able to even bend her left knee. She made sure to help the woman with her household chores and tended to the farm as much as she was able to.

Nearing half a year, she fed and housed them, asking only for simple labour around her farm and home in return. When it became apparent to her that the affection between herself and Cassian had grown more amorous and not the simple camaraderie they claimed it to be, she began putting them in situations where they would be alone together on the regular.

First, she left the home completely to them on the evenings; disappearing to have a drink with the other old coots of the village. Cassian and herself did not exactly jump each other’s bones on those occasions, but they had their moments. Innocent cuddles escalated to heated touches. Docile kisses turned to bare, tangled limbs.

The kindly woman always made sure to knowingly and cheeringly remark upon their healthy glow and Cassian’s noted reduction in broodiness over breakfast. It still astounded Cassian how she just _knew_.

_“We weren’t even in the bedroom, Jyn. How could she have known?”_

_“Oh hush, she can hear you!”_

Jyn had to convince him that no, she wasn’t a _bruja_.

The pivotal moment, had to be the day Jyn fell ill. It had happened unexpectedly. The first of the symptoms emerged when Jyn had been helping the woman with the harvest, only to retch at the velvety scent of the Varos fruit. For someone who had been exposed to mutilated bodies in her lifetime, it was beyond her as to how an overpoweringly sweet scent could make her nauseous. But she pressed on with her work with the stubbornness that made Cassian’s eyes roll but also made his otherwise stoic heart throb with affection.

Jyn thought it suspicious when the old woman only smiled reassuringly to her and her wariness towards the kind woman grew when her nausea escalated to dizziness. It was not until much later, in the privacy of the kitchen with Cassian far from earshot, did the old woman finally confirm her suspicions. She was with child.

Jyn fainted then.

While Cassian quietly brooded by her bedside, (force) feeding Jyn her meals, making sure she was comfortable; Jyn collected herself.

Pregnant. With a child. A baby.

 _Their_ baby.

Cassian and herself had considered returning to the rebellion. Perhaps convincing the village folk to return their damaged fighter and perhaps salvage what they could. She could not afford to do that anymore. She didn’t know what Cassian would make of the news. Would he leave her in disgust? Would he return to the rebellion anyway?

But he didn’t get angry. He wasn’t upset. He did not even speak. He had paled underneath his beautiful caramel skin and mumbled a _dios mio_. But as any brilliant captain would under duress, he collected himself. He touched her cheek and the look in his soft brown eyes told Jyn that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 

_5 years ago_

If there had been a time in his life where Cassian had thought about having children – it would be the realization that he would not be able to. For one, he did not have the time nor inclination towards romancing a potential mother. The war hit mothers and children the hardest. Bringing a child into such an environment felt cruel to him – especially considering he would not know if each day he woke would be his last.

It was not that he had much trouble attracting women either. Non-rebellion women easily fell for his criminal charm and his unique accent. Rebellion women, on the other hand, were not too impressed with him. Jyn Erso, especially, was no exception.

But beyond that, he did not think he would be capable to being a father – there was too much blood on his hands. How can such dirty hands ever think to hold and nurture innocence? Hands that can pull a trigger on an innocent man, if it meant it gets the job done.

Marriages in the rebellion were relatively rare, but not unheard of. Weddings were often spur of the moment. The most memorable one was where the radiant bride had only dressed in her bright orange pilot suit and the groom still in his mechanic’s gear with his grinning cheeks still smeared with grime. Vows exchanged, a prolonged kiss and just moments later, the bride flies into battle.

He had seen marriages that the Empire would have otherwise frowned upon – marriages between species, between men and amongst women. Unconventional, but still beautiful, cherished and sacred. Sometimes, a beautiful child would be borne of the union. Sometimes not.  But each union, each sacred vow spoken, was no less sincere than the other.

And that much was true now.

Sometimes, Cassian forgets that he is a man in love. It has become a part of a thought that he had to grow accustomed to. A mindset he would have dismissed with no further thought had they were still on rebel base.

 _Love_. He wonders - it was a luxury for him only a year ago. A fleeting fantasy that occasionally made its appearance in his thoughts since the fateful day Jyn Erso was thrown to his care.

“You seem awfully calm.”

Cassian lifts his head up from gazing at the lake’s surface. The village governor grips his shoulder with an amused smile on his lips.

“The day I married, I nearly panicked.”

Cassian chuckled and a ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous -- just better at hiding it. A good captain always had a calm facade. Only, he wasn’t about to jump into a mission this time. He wasn’t in a hanger, about to race off on another fighter. He was before a beautiful lake – one that reflected the orange-pink hues of the skies as the last sun set.

Jyn emerges from the clearing; their daughter balanced on her hip. His breath hitches and he feels his heart skip several beats before very nearly bursting. Two of the most important people in his life, right there in front of him. Radiant, healthy, safe and happy.

Jyn is dressed in a simple dress, the hem falling to her ankles. It flowed on her body beautifully – dipping in at her waist, lightly skimming her hips that had flared out beautifully before cascading elegantly over her legs. It was made of the same silky, handwoven material his own shirt and pants were made of. Her brown hair was down, tickling her shoulders. The dimming sunlight gave both mother and daughter and ethereal glow. His heart races.

 A circle of mauve Rominaria flowers sat prettily on their infant daughter’s little head of curls – Gaia giving her Papa an adorable, gummy smile and already reaching out to him as Jyn walked towards them. Their youngling too, outfitted in a little cream dress similar to her Mama’s.

Weddings on Buhmi were a little different. They were a private affair – between the officiant of the couple’s choosing and the couple themselves. But it went without saying that it was the most anticipated wedding of the year for the people of Buhmi. A celebratory crowd awaited them eagerly in the village’s hall.

Cassian took both of them into his arms, hugging them so tight their daughter tugged his hair in protest. He yelped good naturedly and only loosened his arms enough to let their daughter move between them.

The village governor, Rohan smiled and spoke in the local tongue - making prayers to the suns, the soil and the lake behind them.

Rohan takes their daughter as Jyn and Cassian join hands before stepping into the lake. Their eyes never left the other as they slowly walked into the calm, clear waters. He took Jyn’s other hand, leaned forward to whisper in her ear. He smirked as a pretty blush dusted her freckled cheeks and he only chuckles as he tugs her down with him with more force than necessary into the waters.

When they emerge again, they are kissing. Whole and one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) As always, do leave your thoughts below! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

_11 years later_

Gaia turned her head around and checked the house one last time. In her mind, she felt two bundles of warm energy intertwined. Another unfamiliar energy lingered in their room – she hadn’t quite placed what it was. It was a bird or another creature of some sort on the roof. She smiled and carefully closed the door behind her stepping under the wind chimes her mother had made from old ship parts.

The air was comfortably cool as the first sun had set. The second, smaller sun shone over Buhmi, gently caressing all its inhabitants with it’s warm rays. She walked down a row of Varos fruits, breathing in their velvety scent and sighed happily.

Somewhere in the distance, a vibrant young energy waited impatiently by the trees.  She grinned and rushed forward, right into warm arms that wrapped tight around her. A pair of affectionate and gentle green eyes looked down – way down at her. He had grown so much in the short time they were apart.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”

He chuckled good naturedly as she punched him gently on the shoulder. But before she could speak again, his arms had come around her again, pulling her to his chest for a more intimate hug.

“I missed you too, Gaia.”

Beneath her fingertips, she felt his heart throb erratically – much like her own. She felt her cheeks burn with a blush. His voice too, had deepened considerably. Only a year ago, she had been making fun of his croaky voice. Now, it was deep, smooth and comforting.

His arms eventually slipped away, letting her step back to look back up at him. Gaia’s eyes rested evenly on his face. His round, boyish features had turned to one of a man. His shoulders had broadened considerably and Gaia thought she felt the slight tickle of stubble on her cheek when he held her.  
  
His hand rested on her pink cheek, a rough thumb brushing past her cheekbone. For a moment, his thumb brushed over her lips and both teens tensed. Ronan’s face reddened and he slowly dropped his hand, standing a respectful distance from her.

“I’m sorry. I know I said I would be back in a year, but father had found a new merchant across the sector that wanted exports- “

“I know.”

His eyes raised to meet hers in surprise and she flushed. Ronan had a vague idea of her “powers” but not to the extent they reached.  
  
“I mean… I had a feeling that you were busy with work with your father. Nothing to be sorry about. ”  
  
He smiled and Gaia felt her heart melt with the slight dimple that formed on his cheek.  
  
“Oh right!”

He slipped off his leather satchel and set it on the grass to rummage through. He produced a long, dark marron cloak. It was made of the finest Hisp-silk.

“Father had procured one for mother. I decided to get something for you as well with my first stipend.”

Gaia’s eyes widened as he handed it over to her. It was so soft and smooth. There was fine, intricate embroidering in gold thread along the edges of the hood which would frame the wearer’s face beautifully.

“Um, it reminded me of the gown you wore for the last festival. I saw it and thought you would look beauti – I mean. You’d look nice.”

“Oh Ronan…you shouldn’t have. This is far too fanciful.”

His eyes looked so stricken Gaia immediately changed her stance. She rested her hand on his forearm, smiling up at him gratefully.

“I adore it. Now I have something to wear for the Summer Festival!”

He smiled and shifted uncomfortably.

“About that…would you…would you like to go with me?”

“We always go together, silly.”

“No- I mean… never mind.”

Gaia giggled and tiptoed to kiss his ruddy cheek.

“I would love to.”

* * *

 

From their bedroom window, Cassian watched his daughter tackle the boy with more hugs. His eyes narrowed but his tight fist loosened.  
  
A small, gentle hand rested over his – the fingers stroking over his scarred knuckles.

“She’s happy. That’s all we need to know.”

Cassian grunted in what she guessed was reluctant agreement.

Jyn sighed and pulled herself up from their bed to rest her chin on her husband’s shoulder. Her eyes closed as a stubbled chin nuzzled the top of her head.

“Be glad she is not falling in love in midst of a war.”

Rohan had made the first trip in years outside of their solar sector to seek potential traders. Buhmi was slowly but surely growing and they could not rely on just their planet forever. It was the first time; besides Cassian’s vague descriptions, did he hear of the Galactic War and how it had been over.  
  
Cassian knew the man was brimming with questions when he returned but he had to thank him for not prodding.

It was over. Finally, over.

Not only did he not want to think about his past, he didn’t want to entertain thoughts of who remained in the Rebellion. Jyn squeezed his shoulders, almost as though she had read his thoughts.

 His eyes drifted back to the shadows in the distance. It appears the taller shadow was bending down, craning over his daughter’s head.  
  
“I’m going for a walk.”

“No, you’re not.”

Cassian lifted an eyebrow towards his wife. She looked particularly ravishing between their sheets. Her chocolate locks draped messily over her shoulders. The cream skin blemished only by a pink, possessive nick he had left last night. His hand gently traced over the faint smile lines around her playful eyes. How he adored them - how he adored her. 

“Your ‘walk’ will turn into a convenient drop-by to check up on your daughter.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled away from his amused wife.

“He’s not a little boy anymore, you know.”

“So?”

“He’s not as… innocent as he used to be.”

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

“If we had to pick a lover for our daughter, Ronan is the best one. The youngling is a perfect gentleman.”

Cassian ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

“Now, can you stay and do not-so-innocent things to me?”

She giggled as he tackled her back onto the bed.

* * *

 

Jyn hummed absent-mindedly as she peeled some fruits. Her husband stood over the stove, stirring the soup. Her eyes traced over his shoulders down the hard lines of muscle on his back. Her eyes drifted up to the back of his head where his dark locks had begun to show peeks of silver. No doubt, their daughter would be the cause for that. She smiled and returned her gaze to the fruits.

“Is there a particular reason Rohan is visiting us?”

She wanted to laugh aloud at the worried tone of her husband.

“Worry not, dear. He’s not about to propose marriage between our two children. They’re still too young for that.”

She felt a pair of angry eyes on the top of her head and chuckled to herself.

“It’s not funny Jyn.”

She set down the fruit knife and went over to him, hugging his back.

“He wanted to talk about Gaia, but not for the reason you think.”

“Then what is it?”

“He caught her levitating a tree branch.”

Cassian had been in the midst of tasting and nearly sputtered out the soup.

“I told that girl to keep it in the house!”

Jyn sighed as her husband tensed up immediately. She squeezed a tighter hug and released him to massage his shoulders.

“Cassian. We couldn’t keep it a secret forever.”

“But what will the village think?!”

“They will think that she is gifted by the Force. Which she is.”

Jyn briefly wondered if the kyber crystal her mother had given her had anything to do with her daughter’s capabilities.

Her husband’s shoulders eventually relaxed to her fingers and he leaned forward over the stove. He sighed heavily and reached up to hold her hands.

Jyn gave a knowing squeeze. She was worried too.

* * *

 

Rohan took a careful sip of the soup, before setting down the spoon carefully. The man himself looked worse for wear. Grey had begun to streak his rich dark locks as well and his bright eyes had clouded over with age and wisdom. He seemed lost in his thoughts while he allowed Jyn's words to sink in.

“So, you are telling me that your daughter is… _ill_?”

“Not quite, Rohan. She’s…”

“She’s gifted.”

Jyn looked over at her husband who looked determinedly on at the village governor. Rohan could only blink at the two of them.  
  
“I…I see.”

An awkward silence fell between them. Cassian’s hand tightened around hers.

“We’re worried. Given what you know of the war…the history of her kind…”

Immediately, Rohan’s eyes cleared. He gave a sympathetic nod.

“We take care of our own. You do not have to worry.”

Jyn smiled in relief and squeezed Cassian’s hand back.

“Well, on another note. Are you aware of our children’s shenanigans?”

Cassian’s hand turned to a death grip.

* * *

 

“Jyn?”

“Elder Nina! How are you today?”

The woman’s eyes crinkled kindly and Jyn smiled in return. Just as she set down her book and reached for her cane – the older woman waved her hand and stepped into the home.

“Do not strain yourself, Jyn. I am just here to talk.”

The bangles on her wrists clacked noisily as she shifted her long, colourful skirts to sit comfortably on the floor. For her age, the woman was more active than Jyn ever was. Even when she had a healthy pair of legs.

“My leg truly is recovering. It would do me no good to just sit about.”

“Oh, I was not talking about straining your leg, love.”

Seeing the woman’s blank expression, Nina chuckled.

“Never you mind, I’m sure you will know eventually.”

Jyn blanched. She knew now.

She reached forward and patted her thigh, giving her an amused but knowing look.

“Your husband is quite virile, isn’t he?”

Colour spread to her cheeks as a hand rested over her flat belly. Was there already life in there?

“Gaia is already such a handful…”

“And she will be glad to know the Force has blessed you twice over.”

A soft, but strained smile found itself on her lips as Nina squeezed her knee.

“He will be ecstatic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead, mates. Please leave me your thoughts. They encourage me to write. ♥


	6. Chapter 6

_16 years ago_

She was so tiny.

So, so  _tiny_.

A little hand peeked out of the soft blanket, her miniature arms and legs stretching with her adorable yawn. Cassian had to sigh. Could anything in the universe be this precious?

His arm cradled the bundle closer to his chest, while his other arm carefully wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Sunlight streamed into the room, casting a gold glow over the infant. Her sweet little face illuminated and Cassian took in every fine detail of her. The soft feathers of hair of her brow, the adorably tiny curve of her nose, the soft rosiness of her chubby cheeks.

She was so perfect.

Cassian felt his heart melt as her eyes fluttered open and a little smile formed on her lips. They were a beautiful, soft brown. Jyn swears that she takes after him, but he could see nothing but Jyn in her. He leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek, chuckling as she cooed.

"Gaia."

Her eyes brightened and she gave her Papa a gummy smile, as if recognizing her own name. His heart swelled with pride, so much so he was afraid he might be dreaming of this exact moment.

A tiny defiant arm slipped free from the swaddle as she stretched again. Cassian chuckled and allowed one of his fingers to trace over the tiniest palm he had ever seen. Small fingers instantly curled tight around his finger. The gesture just felt prophetic to him. 

Gaia already had her silly Papa wound around her finger.

* * *

  

_Present day_

 

As the first sun set on the lush planet of Buhmi, Cassian walked leisurely back to his home. His new home of nearly sixteen years that housed his family. "Home" and "family" were previously synonymous with the rebel base and his fellow resistance fighters.

Right now, his home was a beautiful cottage on the outmost edge of the village, surrounded by crops of tropical fruit, flowers and vegetables for export and their own use. His family were his lovely daughter and wife – two people who hold so much significance to him, he could not imagine how he managed to live life before he had met either of them.

Today would be an ordinary day. He would return from his side stint - piloting lessons at the village academy - and back to the arms of his wife, likely exhausted from a day of pulling weeds and managing the harvest. In about a week or so, it will be the summer. It was warm all year round in Buhmi, but it was in this time of the year did the village folk seem the happiest.

There will be festivities, weddings bringing in with the auspicious time where the two suns graced over their humble planet for longer stretches of the day.

From the distance, he spied the familiar brown curls of his only daughter. She was helping her mother out into the porch and served her tea. He felt a smile twitch to his lips. How much she had grown over the years. She towered over Jyn and was very quickly nearing his own height.

"Welcome home, Papa!"

"Thank you  _mi ja._ "

When he reached them, he pressed a kiss to both their foreheads. He set himself down on the steps and sighed. A freshly baked roll and a canister of tea floated to his lap. He rolled his eyes and caught the items. As much as she loved to test his temper, Cassian found it extremely difficult to display anger towards his cherished daughter.

" _Gaia_."

A half-hearted warning tone with a grumble of 'youth these days' was all he managed. Behind him, his wife chuckled.

"Don't worry Papa, there isn't anyone about. I've checked!"

Hm. His daughter's voice was oddly cheerful this afternoon. She always was cheery, but this time, it was as though she was hiding something.

"So, what is it that you want?"

"Yes, Papa?"

He turned then, munching the roll with a look of annoyance.

"You want something, don't you? If it's something to do with that  _boy_ , I object."

"Cassian!"

Jyn gave him a tired look. She, on the other hand, looked oddly distressed. Cassian had noted it took her longer to get out of bed. Usually, she was up before he was. Was she staying up worrying about Gaia like he was?

So, it  _was_  something to do with that boy.

"Papa,  _please_. It's nothing to be worried about."

Before Cassian could retort, Jyn lurched forward and both daughter and husband looked over at her in concern. Her hand rested over her forehead and she waved a hand over her nose.

"It's the Varos fruit. I can't handle the scent. I'm going back inside."

Jyn stood up shakily, taking her cane with her and disappeared into their home. Cassian looked on in worry.

"I think Mama needs to say something to you."

"I think so too,  _mija_."

* * *

 

Ronan wiped off sweat from his brow as he unloaded another box from his father's ship. Just as he reached for the last box, it floated towards him and he nearly yelped till he heard the giggles behind him.

"Can I help?"

A huge grin broke out on his face and Gaia felt her cheeks burn with a blush. She carefully set the floating box down on the back of Ronan's speeder, closing the latch after it. Ronan pulled off his gloves, crossed his arms and watched after her in marvel.

"I'm…still in shock."

"Is it that weird?"

He looked at her incredulously and then laughed at her panicked look.

"Of course it's weird, silly. But that's what I lov- ah. I mean like about you."

A comfortable silence fell between them and Gaia was confident she was as red as the suns bearing down above them. Lucky for her, Ronan was near ready to yell out to the cosmos in embarrassment. Finally, the young man cleared his throat.

"…Mother made the herb tea you like. Would you like to have some?"

"I'd love to."

He smiled warmly at her, the dimple that she simply adored creasing his cheek. The speeder dipped with his weight and his hand reached out to her. She climbed to the front of him, biting her lip to hide her smile as his warm, strong arms came around her to hold the controllers. His chin rested comfortably to the side of her head.

Gaia was so overwhelmed – in the best possible way.

She could feel him – his heartbeat, his energy, his warmth. Everything was so palpable and close to her. She felt so…safe.

Ronan nudged the speeder faster. Gaia fell back to his chest, and he apologised immediately. Slowing it down and making sure she was seated comfortably once more. His hands remained a respectful distance away from her body. Only their heads and arms touched.

Gaia was just glad her father wasn't around lest he had an aneurysm.

"What's on your mind?"

His deepened voice murmured against her hair and she sighed.

"You'll find out soon."

She felt him open his mouth, as if to prod her further, but he seemed to think better of it and kept silent.

It was now sunset, and the second sun slowly dipped down and away from the horizon. Buhmi slowly descended into darkness and gaslights slowly lit one by one in the village. They crossed the villages' market square where people noisily haggled over the streetlights. A few lifted their arms to wave at them – the village chief's youngest son and the mysterious daughter of the strange, but friendly couple that had crashed into their planet years ago. What a pair they made.

Eventually, they reached Ronan's family home. His mother was out in the front gardens, pulling some weeds. Hearing her son's speeder, she looked up.

Gaia had always thought Ronan's mother was stunningly beautiful. Gaia had to admire her. She managed five rowdy sons (or really, four rowdy and one painfully shy), the village and the family's exporting business - she was fit and quick witted. She had the deep emerald eyes that Ronan had; the same caramel tinted skin and head full of dark curls. Hers being so much longer that it brushed her calves. One thing that she did not share with her sons, was their tremendous height. She was an incredibly petite woman – but with a larger than life personality.

"Well, my baby has returned home with a wife."

"Mother. Please."

Ronan's face was now redder than Gaia's. She didn't even think that was possible.

The dark haired woman just laughed good naturedly, standing up to dust off the soil from her pants. Ronan dismounted first, offering his arm to Gaia who tactfully ignored it and jumped off on her own.

"Hello, m'lady."

"Hello, Gaia. You truly are growing more beautiful by the day. It's a little wonder Ronan's always seen with you."

" _Mother_."

"Oh hush, my boy. Why deny something so plainly obvious?"

She went over to Gaia, giving her a warm, tight hug.

"How's your mother, my dear?"

There was a knowing glint in her eyes and even Gaia had to be stunned. What was it with these village women? They had the keen sense of intuition even without the force.

"She…She's doing well. A little out of sorts of late. She never really did like the scent of the Varos fruit."

"I've got just the tea that could help with that. Come along now."

* * *

 

Jyn shifted uncomfortably in their bed. Her husband's gaze had blanked out for a few moments. He was too stunned to speak.

"…Cassian?"

He blinked once. Twice. He lifted his head to look at her, to her belly and then back to her. A hand raised as if to make a point, but then dropped.

"Is it really that perplexing, Cassian?"

She was just plainly annoyed by him now.

"I'm…but…how?"

"We had sex."

Her answer was so blunt, it made him sit up. There was a comical flush over his cheeks. Her shoulders drooped and she slipped back into bed. She turned away from him and burrowed herself deeper into the sheets.

"I have to sleep for three now. Go away."

There was a deafening silence until she felt the bed dip behind her as arms came around to hold her tight. His voice came out in a murmur against the back of her head.

"Th-three? There's…twins?"

She gave a nod and Cassian let out a long sigh.

" _Dios mio_."

Jyn had to smile. It was what he said when she had been pregnant with Gaia.

"Are you…disappointed?"

A firm, but gentle hand urged her to turn to him. He enveloped her in his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

"You ridiculous, wonderful woman. Why would I ever be disappointed with you?"

Jyn just curled up closer to him, hiding her smile to the crook of his neck. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

He was the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. They fuel me ♥


End file.
